As described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/850,453, a model vehicle transmit controller may be improved by the addition of an auxiliary user interface. The auxiliary user interface may be provided in a portable multi-function electronic device (MFED). The MFED may be a smart phone or music player, both of which are commonly available devices with significant computing power. Exemplary MFEDs are the iPhone and iPod Touch produced by Apple Inc.
Transmit controllers are commonly designed to be used with two hands. Therefore, it may be necessary to secure an MFED to the transmit controller so the user's hands are not occupied by the MFED when the user is using the transmit controller. However, MFEDs are fragile and should be held securely in place. It would be undesirable for several reasons if an MFED were to separate from the transmit controller by accident. First, the user would not be able to use the auxiliary user interface provided by the MFED. Second, any physical connections between the MFED and the transmit controller may become damaged. Third, the MFED may be damaged if it contacts another surface.
Complicating the problem of securing an MFED is that MFEDs can have a variety of sizes and are commonly enclosed in cases of varying thicknesses. A space of a fixed size cannot accommodate these variations in MFEDs. Thus, a need exists for a transmit controller which can secure MFEDs of varying sizes.
Additionally, a transmit controller requires additional hardware components to communicate with an MFED. These additional hardware components can increase the cost of the transmit controller. Some buyers may be uninterested in or uncertain about using an MFED with a transmit controller. These buyers may be unwilling to purchase a more expensive transmit controller, but may later decide the advantages of an auxiliary user interface make an MFED-enabled transmit controller worthwhile. It would be desirable if a person could “upgrade” a transmit controller which is not MFED-enabled, rather than having to purchase a second transmit controller.